villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wood Scouts
The Wood Scouts are a group of boy scout campers from Lake Lylac, who serve as major recurring antagonists of the Rooster Teeth animated web series Camp Camp. They are a pathetically small team of three (later four) campers, who aspire to take over Camp Campbell and recruit all of their campers into their own camp. Their entire camp's only campers are Edward Pikeman, Billy Nikssilp, Stephan Van Petrol, and later, Jermy Fartz, meaning that their camp is in desperate need of more campers. There is also no councilors at the camp, making Edward the designated leader. Biography In "Scout's Honor", Max, Nikki, and Neil were trying to escape Camp Campbell. Max got connections with Billy Nikssilp to help them escape. Billy told Max that he quit the Wood Scouts and was now on their side. In the middle of the night, Billy sailed up to Camp Campbell in a canoe and the trio boarded the boat to escape. When they were out in the middle of Lake Lilac, Billy reared his ugly head, revealing that he was actually still a member of the Wood Scouts and that he lied to them, to trick them. Billy attacked the trio and attempted to stab them with a candy cane. Nikki and Neil managed to escape but Max was captured and taken back to the Wood Scout Campsite, where he was intended to be converted into a Wood Scout. Max was tied to a chair and interrogated by Edward Pikeman. Max couldn't help himself from insulting Edward's messed up face, which was covered in hideous acne. This insult actually offended Edward, deeply. Petrol started slapping Max to try and get information out of him but he refused to tell them anything about his camp. At the end of the episode, Max was tied to a bridge, which was suspended over a volcano. There was never a resolution to this story, so it's unknown how Max got out of this. In "Camporee", Cameron Campbell, organized a contest of fun and exciting events between The Wood Scouts, The Flower Scouts, and Camp Campbell. Edward made a bet with Cameron that if his camp won, they would have dominance over Camp Campbell and that if he lost, Cameron would get all of their money from selling popcorn. The Wood Scouts lost, meaning that their popcorn money would go to Cameron. In "Jermy Fartz", The Wood Scouts got into a frisbee contest with Camp Campbell for the fate of the camp and they lost. Immediately afterwards, they made another bet with them, saying that Camp Campbell wouldn't be able to go an entire day without being rude. If they lost this bet, they would get to confiscate one of their campers and keep him/her for themselves. Petrol stalked everyone at Camp Campbell to make sure none of them slipped up. At this time, Jermy Fartz became a new member of Camp Campbell. Jermy was hilariously disgusting, dorky, and stupid, which made it a real challenge for people not to rudely insult him. In the end, David of all people ended up slipping up and insulting Jermy, which lost them the challenge. When the Wood Scouts came in to take a camper of their choosing, the campers of Camp Campbell pretended that Jermy was their most beloved member and that they didn't want to lose him, so the Wood Scouts took him under their wing and officially made him a member of their team. From then on, Jermy has been the fourth member of The Wood Scouts. Members Edward Pikeman In the absence of an adult counselor for the camp, Edward has taken it upon himself to be the designated leader of the group. Edward is a snarky, obnoxious, egotistical dork with an ugly, acne-covered face, which he is really self-conscious about. If someone takes as little as a passive swipe at his appearance, he will get deeply offended and sometimes even begin to cry. Despite his stupidity and wimpy behavior, Edward still holds himself in very high regard, thinking of himself as a confident, macho ladykiller. One of Edward's primary goals is to expand the pathetically scarce number of Wood Scout campers, by taking over another camp and recruiting all of their campers. His primary target is Camp Campbell because of it's rich and flourishing turnout. Edward has a crush on Camp Campbell's counselor, Gwen and he's always hitting on her, despite the fact that she is not only way too old for him, but also visibly disgusted by him because of both his hideous appearance and his disgusting personality. Edward is rude, demanding, and misogynistic, believing his team to be superior to the Flower Scouts, just because the Wood Scouts are male and the Flower Scouts are female. However, in "Cooking Cookies", The Flower Scouts beat The Wood Scouts in sales, despite the latter moving their sales up a month earlier. Also, Edward has been shown to grovel at Sasha's feet in "Follow the Leader", being brought to tears just by hearing her insults against his appearance. Edward built her a fort and desperately sought a comment that even remotely resembled a compliment from her. Billy Nikssilp Billy Nikssilp (better known by his preferred nickname, "Snake") is a short but strong and violent little boy, who always wears an eyepatch and usually holds a candy cane in his mouth, which he has sharpened to use as a dagger for stabbing his enemies. Billy is also the most violent and trigger-happy of all the Wood Scouts, having exhibited homicidal tendencies on multiple occasions. Despite being one of the most confident and serious members of the Wood Scouts, he lost his cool in "The Lake Lilac Summer Social", when he fell in love with Tabii of The Flower Scouts. Billy is the most outspoken of the Wood Scouts, being shown to stand up to Edward and disobey orders in the episode "Camp Loser Says What?", when he opted out of joining the Wood Scouts in sacrificing Nikki as part of Danie's cult and the other two followed suit. Stephan Van Petrol Stephan Van Petrol is the most intelligent and physically fit of the bunch. However, he is willfully non-verbal, only choosing to communicate through quiet grunts. His language of soft groaning noises tends to be very persuasive and emotionally manipulative, especially to Edward. Jermy Fartz Currently the newest member of The Wood Scouts, who hadn't joined the team until the events of the episode "Jermy Fartz", when the Wood Scouts confiscated a Camp Campbell member of their choosing. This member just so happened to be Jermy Fartz. Jermy is a fat, ugly, stinky, pimply, pasty-skinned, disgusting little boy, who has a bunch of disgusting diseases, medical disorders, and skin conditions. He is always farting and vomiting and belching and wheezing, all things that make him a very repulsive and unpleasant human being to be around. His only positive character trait is that his stupidity and tendency to make himself look like a retard makes him a good guy to make fun of and laugh at. Ever since he joined the team, he has been nothing but a burden to the group and Edward has completely hated him. However, since Jermy is the only permanent new member his team was able to muster, he's obligated to keep him around, lest he decreases his already tiny team number back to the measly number of three it was at the beginning of the summer. See Also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Saboteurs Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful